How Hau could be easily beaten by Ash
by Luckenhaft
Summary: Rowlet learns his most powerful move yet, which results in humiliation for dear Hau and pain for Decidueye. This story also features Acerola being a tad bit creepy and the possible reason we haven't seen the Ghost-type Z-Move in the anime. Also at the end, how Hau could easily defeat Ash. BTW, I can't seem to find character tags for Acerola/Decidueye. Cover art by LoliTomatoBunny.


**AN: Whilst I'm working on the next chapter for ALV, and stewing in frustration over how the Ash vs. Hau fight ended in a pyrrhic victory for Ash, I learned how OP Z-Sleep Talk could be on Rowlet.**

**Which resulted in this fanfic becoming a thing. I'm so sorry Hau. You deserve better than what you got in cannon.**

**You also deserve better than to get trolled like this.**

* * *

"Ash, are you sure you want to fight me and Decidueye whilst Rowlet is..." Hau let's the rest of the sentence hang as he looks to Ash's Rowlet.

Whose snoozing away without a care as if he isn't in the middle of one of his most important battles yet. Apparently apathetic to the fact that this is a 1 on 1 battle, meaning if he loses Ash the match, this'll be the end of Aah's attempts to win the Alola League.

And that Lycanroc and Torracat will be furious with Rowlet over robbing them of the opportunity to battle in this League. On top of Lycanroc not getting to settle the score with Gladion's Lycanroc after the loss Midnight Lycanroc served him at Poni Island, and Torracat not getting to battle the Masked Royal's Incineroar (Who Torracat wants to surpass.) when Ash wins the League.

"Rowlet's fine, Hau." Ash says with a calm smile barely holding back the wicked grin that wants to take over his face.

Hau's frown grows as he looks to Rowlet whose standing slouched whilst snoozing peacefully with a little snot bubble on his face that inflates and deflates in sync with his breathing, "Are you sure about that?"

"Rowlet can fight." Ash states simply who turns to Nanu (Whose been giving Ash the stink eye for his Rowlet's behavior.) a nod telling him to start the battle whilst Ash pulls from his pocket, his seldom used Normalium-Z and slots it onto his Z-Ring.

With a tch!, Nanu declares the battle to start and silently hopes for Hau to wipe the floor with this Kanto twerp.

Hau takes note of Ash slotting in his Normalium-Z with a confused look, "Ash, you do know Breakneck Blitz won't do anything to Decidueye because of him being part Ghost-type."

The grin Ash gives Hau unsettles him deeply. Ash's next words don't help alleviate his worries.

"I'm not using Breakneck Blitz. Did you know that with a Z-Crystal you can power up status moves into Z-Move variants of themselves?" Ash says as he begins doing the prerequisite poses for Breakneck Blitz as light burst from the Normalium-Z and a white aura forms over Ash before upon completing the last post, the energy surrounding him flows to Rowlet who remains in dream land despite the sudden surge of power he recieves.

* * *

**Scenario #1: Brave Bird into Supersonic Skystrike**

**"Z-Sleep Talk!"**

The aura surrounding Rowlet turns blue as he stands up straight, yet still remains blissfully asleep. Wind gathers around the small owl Pokémon who spreads out his wings whilst dreaming of taking flight and rising into the sky at great speeds.

In the stands a slack-jawed Kiawe is rapidly looking from Rowlet to his Flyinium-Z baffled Ash has yet again somehow gotten access to one of the Z-Moves he has.

With a great flap of his wings, Rowlet rapidly ascends into the sky as Decidueye futilely tries striking his pre-evolved form with one of his Spirit Shackle arrows, only for the strong winds surrounding Rowlet to intensify as they divert the arrow away from Rowlet.

In a panic Hau and Decidueye hurriedly begin performing the poses necessary to build Z-Power for Sinister Arrow Raid.

Unfortunately for them Rowlet descends upon them dreaming off swooping down and knocking out a delicious Bounsweet to make a meal of later.

Mallow's Tsareena at that shuddered in terror for some reason, fearful for her well being.

Hau only has a precious few seconds to call out Decidueye's signature Z-Move, **"Sinister Arrow Ra-"**

Unfortunately Hau's interrupted by Rowlet dive bombing Decidueye and putting a sizable fissure in Manalo Stadium's battle arena.

A large smoke cloud erupts from the point of impact that serves to obscure Rowlet and Decidueye from everyone.

The stadium falls into a hush as everyone waits for the dusts to settle to see if this battle is over or not.

A smile works it's way onto Hau's face as he hears the flapping of wings and sees an avian figure in a green hood rising from the dust cloud, "Decidueye."

Hau's smile falls as the figure (who Hau can now tell is of a shorter stature than his Starter.) flies out of the dust cloud and lands before Ash before turning around with a confused expression on his face as he tilts his head perplexed, "Kwoh?"

When the dusts finally settles everyone sees Hau's Pokémon spawled on his back in a crater, unconscious.

Whilst Rowlet scratches his head with one of his wings trying to figure out what happened, Nanu gets back onto his feet, having been knocked flat on his butt courtesy of the minor earthquake Rowlet caused upon crashing into the battlefield whilst using Decidueye and his Z-Move's aura, and reluctantly declared Ash the winner of the battle.

With a victorious grin Ash walks up to his perplexed Grass/Flying-type, crouches and gives him a congratulatory head scratch, "Way to go, Rowlet. The plan went perfectly."

Rowlet's response is to turn away from Hau, who is now on his hands and knees with his head down trembling whilst repeatedly bringing his fists down, and look to Ash confused having no ideal what he's talking about.

* * *

**Scenario #2: Sucker Punch into Black-Hole Eclipse**

The aura surrounding the slumbering Rowlet turns a sickly pink shade, as he gets a nightmare of being sucked into an Ultra Wormhole and becoming the meal of a Guzzlord. In the waking world though, a black orb with a red and purple outline forms in front of Rowlet.

Team Rocket who are watching this happen seethe in envy at Ash using the Z-Move they went through a lot of trouble to get a Z-Ring from Nanu from in order to use, without having to jump through the hoops they had to hop through.

Hau's attempts to destabilize the miniature black hole with a Spirit Shackle arrow prove ineffective at achieving so, but results in Rowlet in his dreams seeing Faba and his Hypno and deciding to headbutt the Ultra Wormhole in their general vicinity. Rowlet mimics that action in reality with Hau and Decidueye to similar affect.

Faba and Hypno, who are presently cleaning toilets because Lusamine caught onto their attempt to cheat in their battle with Ash and Meltan, feel a shudder travel up their spines feeling that twerp has something unpleasant planned for them.

A disapproving look and a threatening glare from Wicke and Lusamine's Bewear, who were charged with monitoring Faba and his Pokémon from here on out, urges the twocheaters to get back to work.

Back to Hau and his Decidueye who is futilely trying to fly away whilst fighting the gravitational pull of a miniature black hole and really wishing he had learned Tailwind before this battle.

Unfortunately just when it looks like Decidueye is about to break free, the pull of the black hole intensifies and Decidueye is soon sucked in just moments before it rapidly compacts down to a small size and detonates.

Rowlet wakes up not long after the Z-Move finishes to see Decidueye crash onto the battlefield in a heap out of commission and is befuddled as Nanu declares Ash the winner. (Whilst contemplating seeing about replacing that Normalium-Z Ash has for something less potentially calamity inducing.)

A befuddled Rowlet grows even more befuddled as his Trainer comments on that not being the Z-Move he intended to use, but is glad to have taught Rowlet; Sucker Punch on the off chance Z-Sleep Talk didn't become Supersonic Skystrike.

Hau meanwhile is looking to the heavens hoping Arceus can enlighten him to why he had to suffer such a humiliating defeat.

* * *

**Scenario #3: Ominous Wind into Never-Ending Nightmare**

The aura surrounding our dreaming Rowlet turns a menacing purple hue as this time around Rowlet has a nightmare about Giratina trying to pull him down into the distortion world through his shade that seems to encompass all of the ground beneath Rowlet.

Rowlet's Z-Move Aura flows downward and is absorbed by his Shadow as it grows larger and larger taking up more and more of the battlefield as an unnerved Hau has Decidueye take flight before the Shadows reach him.

This draws out an unsettling giggle from Acerola as her eyes look distant and begin to glow a soft purple light, "Hehehe. There's no escaping that move."

Lana, whose now regretting sitting next to Acerola, begins slowly scooting away from her. Only to find her attempts stymied when Acerola grabs her with an ice-cold vice-like grip as she slowly turns her head Lana's way and gives her an extra wide disturbing slasher smile, "In the end the nightmares will always get you.".

Lana's presently cursing herself for not carrying her cross like her mom suggested to her before coming to this Conference.

There's a reason we will never get to see the Ghost-type Z-Move in the anime.

Rowlet who is now in Darkrai's domain, soon dreams of a large number of long dark grasping arms rising from the darkness beneath him all attempting to pull him under.

Decidueye meanwhile is doggedly flying about trying to fight off a veritable forest of spectral arms all reaching out trying to get a hold of him whilst Hau is pressed up against a stadium wall trying to fight back the ghost arms trying to get a hold if him and is really glad for the flashlight Hau insisted he carry on him at all times.

Acerola cackles with a wicked grin, "Futile, the hands won't stop trying until they've grabbed you and pulled you under. There's nowhere you can run from them."

Lana whose arm is still in a death grip from the other adorable sailfish girl quietly mouths, "The fuck is wrong with you."

Nanu whose already shoulders deep into the darkness that's taken over the battlefield and is pretty much mummified in phantom arms has a defeated look on his face as he quietly, "Not again. I forbade Acerola from using this Z-Move or giving out the Z-Crystal for it for a reason."

As Nanu disappears fully into the darkness, Sophocles has these wonderful words of wisdom to impart onto us, "I've seen enough hentai to know how that's going to end."

His classmates shoot Sophocles disgusted looks, whilst Acerola giggles, "Maybe the arms should take you next then, Mr. Know It All."

Sophocles gulps nervously as the darkness covering the arena floor begins to withdraw back into Rowlet's shadow much to Hau's relief. Though not the before all the spirit arms give one last effort at nabbing Decidueye who throws a glare Rowlet's way (Who is now sleeping peacefully not caring that in his dreams the hands are now going after Lana and Nanu instead of him.) and dives toward him intent on ending this fight.

That moment of attention costs Decidueye the match as all the phantasmal limbs merge together into a great big hand that smacks Decidueye down into the nightmare field that is the ground, where a multitude of smaller wraith hands quickly start grabbing and pulling in an desperately struggling Decidueye.

Hau rushes back to the battlefield not caring if entering the arena in the middle of a battle get's him disqualified from the League. His Starter Pokémon needs him.

Acerola's comment about it being too late to save Decidueye goes ignored by Hau as he makes a dive for his Pokémon justs as Decidueye sinks beneath the surface of the darkness which quickly retreats back into Rowlet's shadow just as Hau began trying to pull Decidueye out.

Everyone's quiet as Hau is hunched over the spot Decidueye was dragged into Never-Ending Nightmare staring devastated at the ground.

Acerola mutters a quiet, "I told you so." This earns her a glare and a pinch from Lana, which results in the Ghost-type Trial Captain saying, "Ouchie." as she let's go off Lana's arm.

Ash, who had been standing by dumbfounded at the spectacle produced by the Ghost-Type Z-Move that came from using Z-Sleep Talk, eventually strode towards Hau with an awkward grin on his face whilst scratching the back of his head.

"That Z-Move may have been a tad bit overkill." Ash stated trying to cut the tension going on.

Hau looked up to Ash with a blank look on his face and a twitching eye brow before slowly making his way towards the other trainer whilst clenching one of his fists.

"Hau? You okay pa-"

Rowlet awoke to the sound of someone getting punched, and adopted a puzzled expression on his face as he saw his Trainer on the ground out cold and Hau retracting his arm and unclenching his fast whilst giving Ash an acerbic look, "Overkill indeed."

* * *

**AN: Rowlet was clueless to Ash's Z-Sleep Talk strategy, he didn't really make a big deal over having to learn 3 new moves for reasons Ash either didn't give him or he wasn't paying attention when Ash gave them.**

**Nanu and Decidueye will be fine. Eventually.**

**I also considered including a bit where Pikachu uses Z-Sleep Talk to turn Volt Tackle into Catastropika or Thunderbolt into 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt on Guzma's Golisopod.**

**Anyway, sleep time now. I'll get back to the next chapter of ALV tomorrow. Bye-onara!**


End file.
